


Hero Worship

by upset_and_confused



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Apologetic Flash, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Flash Thompson, Bisexual Peter Parker, Canon-Typical Violence, Does This Count As A Declaration of Love?, I don't know, Is This A First Date?, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, You Kids Enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Flash Thompson is trying. He believes he is getting better too. He wants to make up for the dumb shit he has done and he wants people to like him. Maybe trying to save a bodega worker will get him on the right track to that. Or it might just end in him meeting the man of his dreams and getting kissed so well he basically melts into a puddle.





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This is SpideyFlash written exclusively for the 2012 Spider-Man movie, don't come at me with any other version of this ship it is only for sweet buzz cut Flash who is extremely in love with Spider-Man and is slowly realizing he has a crush on Peter. We slept on this ship in 2012 and I am ashamed. Anyway... follow me at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) for more of my thoughts on SpideyFlash and rare pairing nonsense.

“Hey!” The voice echoed off the walls of the alley and Flash picked up his pace, “I said get back here, bitch!” 

This was not how this was supposed to go. Flash had stopped into a bodega, he was out of food at home and it was real fucking unlikely that his dad would be coming home with anything when he staggered home from whatever bar he had been living for the past few nights. Protein shake, loaf of bread, bottle of water, peanut butter. Not much but it was what he could afford. Then the guy with the knife had slid in and suddenly Flash was watching the guy behind the register be robbed. He stood there, his hands sweating, one thought going through his head.  _ What would Spider-Man do _ ?

That was how he had thrown his shake at the man and took off running in hopes of drawing him away from the man in the store. It was incredibly stupid but, well, what would Spider-Man do? His feet pounded the pavement and he rounded the corner, slamming directly into a fence. 

“Shit.” He gasped, looking up at the top of the fence, barbed wire, of course it was topped with barbed wire. His eyes darted around looking for… something, something, he just needed--

“End of the line, kid.” A voice growled, there was the robber slinking toward him, grinning in the dim light. “Well I’ll be fucked, you look almost too good to cut up, huh?” The knife glinted and he inched closer and closer, “I bet you’ll get me twice what the dick in the store would have handed me out of the register, huh?” 

“Ew.” Said a voice from above. 

Both heads snapped up just in time for a red and blue blur to pounce on the robber. Flash stood in shock as he watched Spider-Man, mother fucking  _ Spider-Man _ , wrap the would be robber up and roll him down the alley like a rug. “Well!” Spider-Man announced, looking back at Flash who watched with ruby red cheeks, “I guess that just about wraps things up, eh?” 

Flash just looked at him for a second before nodding his head with a jerk. Spider-Man had just delivered a really bad joke to him! 

“T-thank you.” Flash gasped, finally finding his voice and reaching for the hero’s hand only to have it disappear from his grip. He ducked his head, yeah okay that was dumb, of course the notoriously elusive web slinger wasn’t going to let some high school kid hang all over him. Flash cleared his throat and instead reached to hold out his fist, much more manly, much less weird. “I mean, uh,” he cleared his throat “Thanks man.” 

The hero tilted his head to the side, Flash wished he wasn’t wearing a mask, it would make it a lot easier to tell if he was annoyed or freaked out or whatever. Flash stood there, watching the gorgeous guy in the costume consider him for longer than he felt he would be. Then, just when he was going to lower his hand, the other man pressed his fist to it. Flash couldn’t stop himself from lighting up like a Christmas tree. 

“Flash, right?” 

Flash knew he squeaked and honestly if someone asked he wouldn’t even try to deny it. “You know who I am?” 

Spider-Man was grinning, Flash was positive. He started moving in a way that made Flash feel very much like his prey and Flash felt his blood run hot all over. “Peter Parker has mentioned you before, said you talked with him after his uncle died,” Flash grinned a little shyly, he knew Parker kind of knew Spider-Man, the kid took most of his pictures after all. He wouldn’t have expected that though, there was no reason that Parker should talk about him, much less have anything good to say about him. 

“Ah, well, I mean I did, but he doesn’t have a whole lot of good to say about me,” Flash rubbed the back of his neck, “I wasn’t too nice to him ‘fore then…” He looked up at the other man, who was considering him again, “He doing okay?” He asked, genuinely curious. Parker missed school so much these days it wouldn’t surprise him if Spider-Man knew more about how he was doing than even Gwen Stacey did. He knew the pain of loss and how to cover up his scars better than people thought, he hoped Parker was having a better time dealing with what happened to him than Flash had. 

Spider-Man looked a bit startled but then slowly nodded, “Yeah, he’s okay, and,” he reached to lightly tap Flash on the shoulder with his fist, “He has good things to say about you, you know.” 

Flash blushed and reached to rub the spot where he had been tapped, “Oh.” He breathed. 

“Hey, come on, where do you live?” Spider-Man reached for him and Flash didn’t realize he was walking toward him or even what was happening until Spider-Man was curling his arm around Flash’s waist and thwipping a web up, “It’s late and I figure you deserve a trip on the Spidey Express after you nearly got stabbed.” 

Flash opened his mouth, thinking that he might have a question to ask or something, but he was suddenly being yanked into the air instead and all he managed to get out was a scream. Spider-Man laughed and his masked face was pressed so close to Flash’s that when he said ‘hold on tight, Flash’ it echoed down to his toes which were dangling in the air as his arms wrapped tight around the muscled waist. Oh god he was holding onto Spider-Man. He was pressed so close to the hard, warm, living body of Spider-Man. Flash was so red, so hot, so filled with adrenaline that he figured, ‘what the hell?’ He wrapped his arms tight around the man, holding onto every inch of his muscles and let out an excited laugh as they swung through the city. 

*

“You’re louder than I thought.” Spider-Man teased, dropping Flash off at his house watching him make his way through the window. 

“Yeah,” Flash said breathlessly, “Sorry.” 

Spider-Man shrugged, “I like ‘em loud.” He quipped and Flash went red again. God how many times had he blushed tonight? 

“You gonna be okay?” Spider-Man crouched on the windowsill, watching behind his opaque eyeholes. Flash bobbed his head, he was still sol on food but his body was thrumming so hard he didn’t even know if he would be hungry for days. “Alright, good.” Spider-Man stood up and then peaked back down into the open window. “Flash?” 

Flash looked at him, his face flushed, his pupils blows, his mouth slightly wet. He knew he looked like such a mess right now but he was never going to see this guy again, why did it really matter if he looked like he was ready to be fucked? He  _ was _ ready to be fucked, honestly, he had just had a better night than any he could remember ever having and he was going to wake up starving and tired tomorrow, why not enjoy it while it lasted? 

“Yeah?” He answered softly. 

“T… Oh fuck, come here.” 

Flash moved toward the window like he was walking on air, his head light and his legs heavy. He leaned out the window and watched Spider-Man move, his brain sputtering to keep up with the head leaning in toward him, the hand pulling the mask up just enough to reveal a wide mouth and pink lips. 

“Wow.” 

Flash whispered just a second before their lips connected. The angle was weird and Flash was distantly worried about Spider-Man falling or his dad coming home but oh god, oh  _ god _ . This gorgeous superhero was kissing him like he was exploring him. Like he was curious about every inch of Flash’s mouth. Flash was kissing the guy who was on his shirt and his phone’s background and who made his way into Flash’s dreams once a week. Flash was kissing his hero and his hero was kissing Flash like he needed to memorize every inch of him. Flash keened softly into his mouth and rested a hand on Spidey’s chest, squeezing lightly and feeling a savage heat run through his body when Spider-Man flexed beneath his fingers. 

“Yeah,” He mouthed against him, “Pop it.” 

Spider-Man laughed a little hysterically into him and reached to run a hand over his buzzed hair, sighing softly before pulling back. “Okay, okay, yeah, yeah I gotta..” He moved back and Flash unconsciously leaned after him, his eyelids fluttering. “I, uh, uh, I gotta go.” He dipped in for another kiss, and another, and another, and finally he was gently pulling away from a grinning Flash who was gripping his spandex and giggling quietly. 

“Go, go, fight, uh, crime, or something.” He smiled, his body was on fire and he wanted to hold onto Spidey but this was basically just a dream, he didn’t want to push his luck. “Be safe, though.” 

He wondered if under the mask Spider-Man was blushing when he ducked his head like that. “You be safe.” He mumbled. Flash grinned and watched as the hero turned around and jumped away. Flash watched him until he was out of sight and then turned around and flopped face down on his bed. He hoped to high heaven his dad stayed out long enough to not hear his high pitched giggles of delight. 


End file.
